


Bring your child to the work

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/OmegaAlpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Noncontober 2020, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse, Reverse robin, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian is the destined to be CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Dick is the son of Bruce's secretary.For the Noncontober. Day 1: Underage/Shota/Loli
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Bring your child to the work

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trae a tu hijo al trabajo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662462) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Hi, it's me again. I wasn't dead or running away from my responsibilities. I've been working on this all September and watching some shows as well. But more working on this, I hope you enjoy it.

The teenager crosses his arms and legs in anger, scowling at his father. Bruce sighs, putting aside the papers he was reading. Damian looks out the window, noticing that they are in front of Wayne Inc. The doorman opens the car door, letting them both out. His mother bows down, to kiss his father and then him.

"Have fun," Talia says, waving goodbye to the men.

"I want to go shopping with my mother," Damian asks in a final attempt to get rid of this torture.

"No, you are my only son. The fact that you are an Omega does not prevent you from inheriting the Wayne empire." Bruce scolds the boy.

"Mom." Wayne's son complains.

"Your father is right, Damian. You don't need an Alpha. You need to stand on your own two feet." His mother says, to lock the car door and leave them both outside. From the entrance, the employees swirl around them.

"This is Damian". Says one of the women.

"God, he's grown so much."

"The last time I saw you, you were in diapers." Damian puts on his best smile and greets everyone who greets him too. He spent the last few years in a boarding school in China. That year he was to start college and learn the family business. If he had to choose, he would have preferred to design jewelry or clothing like his mother.

The teenager sneaks into his father's office and takes the huge chair. Turns it over to look through the window. Bruce stayed to greet and get to know his employees' children. Damian excused himself by saying he had to go to the bathroom and ended up locked in that room. He moves around on the chair, playing with his phone. There are two knocks on the door.

Mary Grayson has worked with Bruce Wayne for almost fifteen years. She can see the chair moving over the tempered glass in the office, thinking her boss has arrived at work. Dick, her son, is sitting next to his mother, drinking a juice from the machine. Richard's birthday was a few days ago, and he is waiting for the CEO to arrive to thank him for the gift he sent him.

The woman takes out a mirror from her purse and cleans her son's face, combs the boy's hair giving him a more lined up look. Richard tosses his clothes, adjusts his blue vest, khaki shorts. His white socks look neat and his patent leather shoes sparkle as much as the floor.

"Knock before you enter". Mary repeats for the thousandth time." Clear and concise, Mr. Wayne is a very busy man".

"Yes, Mommy." Dick obeys by knocking on the door like his mother does, waits a couple of seconds and comes in. "Mr. Wayne, I'm Dick... I mean Richard, Mary Grayson's son. I received the gift you sent me and I want to thank you for thinking of me. Thank you very much."

"Mr. Wayne is my father, you were wrong." Damian turns the chair overlooking at the kid. Richard has blue eyes, long black eyelashes and thin eyebrows that rise to the impression. The boy blinks quickly, bringing his little hands to his face trying to hide his blushing. The college boy frowned as he noticed the scent flooding the room.

He should not be able to smell that boy. Damian crosses his hands in front of his mouth looking at the minor with the squinting . He's a kid, that's all. An Alpha possibly, at his age doesn't know how to control his pheromones, so he can smell it perfectly. Still, that's chemistry. The chemistry of that boy's body is what will complement him.

"I am so sorry." The boy excuses himself by taking the edge of his vest and turning around.

"Wait." Wayne raises his hand. The boy stops, looking at the teenager. "You can smell it, right?"

Dick nods.

"You're an Alpha?" Damian asks, Grayson's face getting redder as he asserts. "What's that smell?"

"What?" The younger man asks in confusion. Damian leaves his place in the chair, circling the desk until he is in front of the boy. Richard could smell him, too, so he was fucked up.

"What's my smell?" Wayne asks, getting down on his knees on the floor. Dick comes over a little scared, puts his little hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"Like oranges, lemons. But also, like bread. Like breakfast." The boy answers innocently. Damian clicks his tongue. He brings his face closer to the boy's neck, Richard tensing up, getting firm as he squeezes his pants. "What is your name?”

"Damian." The older one answers, holding Dick by his forearms. Sinking his nose into the infant flesh. Richard covers the middle of his legs with his hands, Wayne's palm caresses his arm, hugging his face. Meeting the boy's eyes, the kid's face is impossibly red. "How old are you?"

"Ten, Damian, you smell so good. My mommy says if I smell someone I shouldn't get so close." The younger boy comments, trying to take a step back so Wayne's son doesn't notice his erection. The college student lifts the youngster's face, slowly bringing his lips closer. They're rubbing their mouths together. "Wait, my mommy..."

"Your mommy doesn't know anything." The elder states, pressing their mouths together. Wayne notices perfectly how his butt gets wet, even if he's on his knees his legs are shaking. That boy was an alpha, the one he could smell. He traveled the world and ended up finding it in his father's office. Richard's touch is shy, rather inexperienced. His little hand takes Damian's shirt by squeezing it between his fingers. Someone knocks on the door. The older boy steps back, squeezing his legs together.

"Honey, don't bother Mr. Wayne". Mary opens up looking into the office, both boys have red faces. "Damian? You're Damian, aren't you?"

"Yes, you must be Mrs. Grayson. My father and mother talk a lot about you." Wayne tries to put on the most serious face he can. Wanting to avoid the fact that the woman must be imagining what was going on. "Your son has been no trouble at all, so if you'll excuse me, I'll go find my father."

The older boy excuses himself, getting up from the floor and shaking his pants. He rushes to the door past the woman. Dick stands at the desk and takes in what just happened. Damian walks down the hall, opening doors at random until he finds the toilets.

"Dick, is something wrong? Were you rude to young Wayne? Go apologize immediately." Mary puts her fists on her hips and looks disapprovingly at her son. Richard lowers his gaze, leaving the room. He walks down the hall, opening the door to look inside.

"Damian." The boy knocks, as he opens the doors. The toilet door opens, holding the boy by his clothes and pulling him into the bathroom. Wayne locks the door and presses Dick against the wooden surface. The college student gets down on his knees. Holding Grayson down, and opens his legs. Letting the boy take his place between his extremities. "Wait, what are you doing?"

The youngster grabs Wayne by the lapels of his sweatshirt. Damian struggles with his sweatpants off. Dick's eyes open to the image, Wayne trembles. His smell increases now that he has partially undressed. Grayson spreads his lips, savoring the omega on his palate.

Wayne stamps his lips with the boy's, touching his own penis and groping for his hole. Forcing two fingers inside, he sobs into Dick's mouth, guiding the kiss. Grayson puts his tiny hand on Damian's face, stroking his cheeks, playing with his hair. The youngest also feels his dick hardening inside his underwear.

"Richard, take off your pants." Damian begs, his voice sounds desperate. Dick can hear the wet sound Wayne's fingers make as he penetrates himself. It is such a lewd sound, the college boy gasps against his mouth and cries out, pushing a third finger into his hole. Grayson opens his shorts, standing up to get out of them and pull down his white underwear.

"Dami, do you feel bad?" The youngest asks, caressing the boy's face with his hand. Wayne denies, taking the kid's wrist. He spreads his legs, letting himself fall back to the ground, taking the minor with him.

"Put your penis inside me." Wayne asks, panting heavily.

"I can't, my mommy said no". Dick pulls his hand trying to back up.

"Do it Richard, it will feel amazing. I promise." Trying to convince the boy, Dick looks at the inside of the older boy's legs. His hole contracts as he breathes. Damian smells incredible, he also feels the need to put his penis inside the college boy. Almost as if he were hypnotized, he gets between the major's legs. "Yeah, put your cock in my ass."

"Dami, didn't I hurt you?" The younger one asks; Damian squeezes his lips and denies. Dick presses the tip of his small member against the hole of the major pushing himself parsimoniously inside. He notices his cock being sucked into Wayne's burning intestines. His center is moist and cozy. It doesn't feel like anything he's ever experienced before, it's amazing. "It feels so good inside, Dami."

"I feel great too, move your hip." Wayne passes his legs behind the boy, pushing his heels into the boy's back, inviting the young boy to move. Dick bites his lips, gasps for breath, drowning out a groan. He steps back a bit, pushing back into Damian. The omega sobs, leaning on his forearms as he watches the little alpha move.

"Dami, Dami, Dami." The little one calls to him, panting with his lips open, moving his hips erratically. Guided rather by instinct because this is his first time. Wayne wraps his hand around his own cock shaking as the kid penetrates him, opening his legs. Damian gasps, sobs and lifts his hips, whipping their bodies together.

Wayne bites his lips, squeezes his eyes and holds his hand. The little boy holding him by the knees whimpers too. Frowning, Damian pulls the kid's hand to his chest, squeezing him between his legs. Dick sobs, running inside the omega, is still too young to get a knot. His thin body trembles as he is squeezed into the warm center of his new lover.

Damian kisses his lips and strokes his back. Richard, takes the college boy's cheeks in his little hands and places a short kiss on the big boy's forehead, turns his hair to look at him. The Alpha continues inside him, with his little hard cock. Wayne sighs, opening the grip of his legs, allowing the student to step back.

"Richard, do you want to do it again?" Damian asks, Dick blinks quickly and nods with a flushed face. Wayne raises his knees, looking at the minor from the floor. He takes Dick's hands in his hands and pulls him to set the pace for the boy to take. Grayson, moves his hip, watching as his limb enters the older boy. The older boy rolls over on the floor, groaning.

Dick releases one of his hands from Wayne's grip, touching the omega's penis as he did before. Damian sobs and the sound of his voice resonates on the walls of the tiny bathroom. Its interior even narrower when Richard touches his cock. The older man lifts his shirt, roughly touching his chest. Grayson scolds himself. Thinking that if he were bigger he would make the destined to be CEO feel better. The college boy gasps as his legs tremble. The tiny Alpha's hand staining itself with the whitish liquid cumming from his lover.

Wayne drops with tiredness to the floor, watching the boy penetrate him. Even if he's small, he can feel it, as it hits his butt and makes him vibrate with every onslaught. Dick whimpers and his eyes tear up again. He squeezes the flesh of Damian's waist between his thin fingers. Stopping as deep as he can, filling the omega body with sperm. The teenager gasps, the alphas are fertile 24/7, that boy could get him pregnant.

"Hold me." He asks for the omega by wrapping his arms and legs around the boy. Richard is a loving lover, cuddling him again. Kissing his forehead and cheeks as his breathing normalizes. "Don't tell your mother, we'll make it public when you go to high school".

Says Wayne; Grayson's response is a settlement.

"Get ready and come out first, I'll follow you later ." The older boy finishes, must clean up and change. If his father sees him in such a state, he may be forced to reveal the name of his lover and even get married.

"Are you sure? Don't you need me to help you?" Dick asks, standing up. Damian sits on his knees and denies, the boy's sperm dribbling out of his hole leaving his body in a dizzying mess.

"No Richard, go back to your mother. We'll see each other again at lunch." The omega replies.

"Can we exchange numbers?" asks the younger boy.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Dick checks the bags of his pants that lie on the floor to find the device, giving it to the older one. Damian types in his number while Richard gets dressed and hands the device to the boy. Grayson takes it to look at the contact, presses the phone to his excited chest.

"I'll send you a message. You're my boyfriend now, right?"

"Yes, Richard, but only you and I can know that. Until it's time." Warning the destined to be CEO, Dick sits down and takes Damian's cheek in his hand. He bends down to leave a chaste kiss on the elder's lips and runs away. Wayne can't believe how flushed he is as he leaves the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't you follow me on Twitter?  
> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
